


Beautiful

by motorcitydreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/pseuds/motorcitydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>take me home, to my heart...Sam/Jess drabble, where Sam reflects on his relationship with Jess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble I wrote a couple of years ago for supernatural_100, at LJ. This is the (slightly) extended version. Hope you enjoy. Lyrics taken from "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday.

In all his life, he'd never seen a sight so beautiful.

They had been dating for quite a while and Sam loved her, he truly did, but he never really appreciated her gentle beauty. It was only during moments like these, when the two of them were curled up in one another's arms, with only the sound of the fan circulating the air throughout the room, that Jess's beauty came alive in his eyes.

If he could stop time at any moment, it would be this one.

But like always, he would wake up with a sigh, knowing that it was only a dream.

He missed Jess terribly and he blamed himself every day for what had happened.

_"You couldn't have stopped it, Sammy,"_ Dean had reassured him. His big brother was never good at comforting him, but he did his best.

When he lost Jess, a piece of his heart was lost too.

They were supposed to get married one day; they were supposed to have that All-American, apple pie life that Dean always teased him about.

It wasn't something he liked to talk about; he would prefer to hold it in, but it bothered him every single day. He kept wishing that he could have gotten home earlier, that he could have stopped this senseless act before it had happened.

The dreams felt so real sometimes, so vivid, and Sam sometimes allowed himself to get sucked into them. He allowed his mind to play tricks on him even when he knew that this was not the way it was, it could never be this way again.

But sometimes ignorance truly was bliss for him.

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love_

_Without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on_

_But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning_


End file.
